Naruto Uzumaki
Naruto Uzumaki is a shinobi of Konohagakure, the current reincarnation of Asura Ōtsutsuki, and the main protagonist/title character of the Naruto/''Naruto Shippuden'' franchise. He became the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails on the day of his birth — a fate that caused him to be ostracized by most of Konoha throughout his childhood. After joining Team Kakashi, Naruto worked hard to gain the village's acknowledgement all the while chasing his dream to become Hokage. In the following years, through many hardships and ordeals, he became a capable ninja regarded as a hero both by the villagers, and soon after, the rest of the world. He is also the main love interest of Hinata Hyūga, and one of the four primary protagonists of the crossover series. Background Physical Appearance Naruto is a lean, muscular young man of average height; as stated by Jiraiya, Naruto bears a striking resemblance to his father, having Minato's blue-colored irises and blond, spiky hair, with his hair held up by his forehead protector. From his mother Kushina, Naruto inherited the shape of both her eyes and face, as well as her fair skin color. Naruto's most prominent physical characteristics, however are the three whisker marks on both sides of his cheeks. Ever since the Fourth Shinobi World War, Naruto lost his right forearm in his last clash with Madara, but was replaced by a fully maneuverable prosthetic forearm constructed by Tsunade, made of Hashirama Senju's cells, wrapped completely in bandages from his fingertips to halfway through his bicep. Naruto's outfit consisted of his trademark orange, form-fitting tracksuit with black coloring that starts from the collar, covers the upper area of the shoulders and sleeves and runs down his zipper; the coloring also covers half of the back, as well as around the waist. He has a white tassel on his left shoulder and a red swirl on his back. He also wears orange pants with a shuriken holster attached to his right knee (due to being right handed), black ankle-high sandals, and a long black, forehead protector bandanna. While off-duty, Naruto wears a green T-shirt with a fire symbol, white shorts and black sandals. Personality Naruto is a boisterous, exuberant, cheerful, gutsy, and brash individual. He would end his sentences with his trademark catchphrase "Dattebayo!", when he feels excited or frustrated, much like his mother. Naruto has a number of childish traits, such as keeping his money in a chubby, green-frog wallet he affectionately calls "Gama-chan", being a very picky eater (he almost exclusively eats ramen and is a frequent customer at the Ramen Ichiraku), and is afraid of ghosts. Naruto is heedless to formality or social standings and has a habit of giving people he meets by first or nicknames, or even without appropriate honorifics, as shown when he offended the Second Hokage by not calling him "Lord Second". He can also be quite perverted, much like his late godfather, creating different forms of his Sexy Technique and once tried to sneak a peek in the women's bath when the opportunity presented itself. Despite these quirks and the great amounts of criticism that follows them, Naruto is said to have a personality that brings people to him, inspiring friendship, loyalty and love from most of the people he meets throughout acts of genuine kindness, empathy and sincerity that could change a person's entire world view. For example, during the Fourth Shinobi World War, Naruto's kindness inspired loyalty from the tailed beasts, and when linked to the entire Shinobi Alliance through telepathy, he reignited the demoralized armies' fighting spirit, choosing to continue fighting despite the losses he could receive, as shinobi were meant to endure through hardships. On several occasions, the Second Hokage has stated in many ways Naruto is very similar to the First Hokage. Also, whenever someone dear to him is in trouble or the situation calls for it, Naruto can be very serious, and will instantly try to come to their aid without hesitation, and can explode with immense anger when the people he cares about are hurt or believed to be killed, or when other people disrespects the feelings of other people close to them, not even feeling sorry for their sacrifices. Years of isolation and scorn from the village made Naruto thirst for acknowledgement. He would pull pranks around the village and get into trouble just to gain attention from anyone and his desire to become Hokage was in hopes of being someone that mattered. As Naruto grew in his career as a ninja and then becoming a great hero since winning the Fourth Shinobi World War, his desire to be Hokage went from acknowledgement to a desire to help and protect the people close to him, which both Obito and Madara attributed to the Will of Fire. Naruto developed his own nindō of never going back on his word no matter what the situation, putting himself through any lengths or risks required to keep his promise. This was especially shown in Naruto's promise to Sakura to bring Sasuke back after his defection from Konoha, despite Sakura herself having grown to see this as impossible due to Sasuke becoming a dangerous international criminal later on, as well as the pain it and his unrequited feelings for her was causing him. According to Kakashi, Naruto is a kinesthetic learner, as he is relatively naïve, simple-minded, and slow to understand principle or situations, often requiring an oversimplified analogy in order to grasp what is being explained to him, much to the annoyance of his teachers. Naruto is aware his own ineptitude, and admits that he puts up a strong front so people around him won't know of his embarrassment and frustration about it, despite of all his accomplishments. Naruto does have great confidence and responds best to competition, using it as an additional drive learn new techniques, though he doesn't hesitate to ask if he needs it. Despite his naivety, Naruto can be quite observant picking up on things others miss and can retain information casually gathered through conversation. While as naïve as he appears to be, Naruto has proven to have a keen eye to certain things most people don't see, showing that he can be smarter than what most people, especially Sakura, are willing to give him credit for when he wants to be, something even Chōji comments on once in a while. He can also be quite observant in regards to other people's feelings (such as being oblivious of Hinata Hyūga's love for him until she confessed her feelings to him), and is able to perceive the truth from people's intentions (such as Sakura lying to him about her loving him instead of Sasuke). In battle, Naruto has shown to be a quick thinker, making up strategies on the fly or inventive use of his techniques to catch his opponents off guard. While he can be calm and collected most of the times during a fight, Naruto can also get frustrated when he is unable to defeat his opponent, and can forget some concepts or weaknesses that he himself noted beforehand. Naruto's determination and drive strongly impacts the lives of those around him, even his rivals and enemies have been affected by his empathy. Both Kakashi and Temari refereed to Naruto's amazing charisma as a "unique power" that allows him to change the worldly views of others for the better, usually by helping them regain the beliefs they lost due to certain tragedies they suffered. His determination and bravery even help many of his friends (including the friends he made from the Bleach, Fairy Tail, and Fullmetal Alchemist worlds) and himself grow into a family that can put their fears and worries aside when the world is at stake. The death of his master Jiraiya and Pain's assault on Konoha caused a large world shift for Naruto. Grieving for Jiraiya, Naruto swore vengeance on Pain and left the village to learn senjutsu. While training, Naruto read a copy of "The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi", which taught him that he was named after a hero from the book. Although further enraged by Pain's actions during the invasion, Naruto soon spoke with his father, who explained to him the cycle of hatred of the shinobi world. After finally listening to Nagato's story and the results of the cycle of hatred during Pain's invasion, Naruto vowed that he would end the cycle and bring true peace to the shinobi world on his own path. Despite this bringing his direct opposition with Sasuke and the rest of the Akatsuki, Naruto continued down his path in resolving to end both the Fourth Shinobi World War (which he succeeded), and the cycle of hatred in the near future. During the crossover series, Naruto has developed several traits from his three dimensional counterparts: he has Edward's denial of being called short and lashing out at anyone for even a single insult, Natsu's motion sickness of moving vehicles, including animals and people, and Ichigo's violent tendencies to fight back if provoked. Synopsis Main Article: Naruto Uzumaki/Synopsis Abilities Ninjutsu Master: Naruto's massive reserves of chakra allow him to make use of various chakra-taxing techniques. However, his initial mediocre chakra control left him barley able to perform basic techniques, which caused him to fail three times in the Academy. Over time, with his chakra control steadily improving, Naruto's arsenal expanded with it. Under his training with Jiraiya, Naruto continued to rapidly improve his skills, mastering various advanced techniques and forms to expand his repertoire, eventually surpassing Kakashi in sheer ninjutsu prowess, as well as creating a vast arsenal of powerful techniques at his disposal. Once meeting his son from the future, and gained some of his Six Paths-enhanced powers, as well as the chakra of all the other future tailed beasts within him, Naruto gained access to a large array of new and unique abilities. *'Shadow Clone Technique': Naruto's trademark technique in battle is the Shadow Clone Technique. Whereas most ninja must be careful with this technique as to not deplete their chakra reserves, Naruto's immense reserves can handle creating thousands of clones and retain a decent amount of chakra in each of them. This lets him overwhelm opponents with sheer numbers or carry out multiple tasks at once. While originally Naruto relied on his shadow clones only for overwhelming numbers in battle, during Naruto Shippuden, Naruto came to be more tactical with them, overall making him waste less chakra in battle. As seen in his second bell test, he could use his shadow clones to maneuver him in mid-air and transform them into weapons to conserve his normal supply. After learning that all knowledge and experiences shadow clones gain will be transferred back to the user once they disperse, Naruto would frequently employ this to complete years' worth of training in days. In combat, it also lets him scout an area or test an opponent's abilities. Kakashi noted that Naruto's great mastery of the technique far exceeds his own and even Minato's, as only Naruto can apply shadow clones to catalyze the learning, usage, and mastery of complex techniques. *'Summoning Technique': Naruto is skilled in this technique during his training with Jiraiya, enabling him to summon toads from Mount Myōboku as allies by using a certain amount of chakra energy. He was initially restricted to tadpoles and small toads such as then-young Gamakichi or Gamatatsu due to his poor chakra control. When he was twelve, he could only summon larger toads when accessing Kurama's chakra, but three years later, Naruto's skills with the Summoning Technique improved as he becomes capable of summoning Gamabunta and the likes whenever he desired. He also became capable of using the Summoning: Food Cart Destroyer Technique, which allowed him to summon giant toads above his targets, thereby crushing them. *'Rasengan': The Rasengan is another one of Naruto's trademark techniques in battle, which was invented by his father after mastering the move. Its a technique that involves focusing chakra to the hand and making it swirl in a tight, blue-colored spherical shape, then allowing the user to deal destructive force to an opponent and send them flying in a swirling motion, or form a crater if the target is launched to the ground. Although the Rasengan is identified as a one-handed technique, Naruto made up for his poor control by incorporating the assistance of a shadow clone to use it: he provides the chakra while the clone forms the sphere. He later became capable of throwing the Rasengan like a projectile for mid-range combat. **'Big Ball Rasengan': From further training with Jiraiya, Naruto is able to create larger versions of the Rasengan in Naruto Shippuden, such as the Big Ball Rasengan, which increases the standard Rasengan's attack power and destructive force by ten fold. The amount of preparation time required to form the Rasengan has decreased, but he still relies on shadow clones to help him when in his normal form. To make up for the need for shadow clones, Naruto steadily increases the number of Rasengan he uses at a time, either by having the shadow clones form Rasengan in both of his hands or having the shadow clones make their own Rasengan to bombard the target(s) with. *'Nature Transformation': Naruto's natural elemental affinity is wind, meaning that he can utilize Wind Release nature transformation to either enhance his weapon's cutting strength, or create several new techniques from his Rasengan. **'Wind Release': From Asuma Sarutobi, Naruto learned to enhance his weapons by imbuing them with wind-chakra. After completing his wind training, he sought to complete Minato's final technique that proved too difficult to complete before his untimely death; an elemental-enhanced Rasengan. Because of the immense difficulty in using shape transformation and nature transformation at such a high level simultaneously, Naruto solved this issue with the aid of shadow clones; one to help him form a Rasengan, and a second one to combine the wind-chakra. This creates the Wind Release: Rasengan, and later the Wind Release: Rasenshuriken. With two clones, he can make a bigger version of it. On contact with a target, the Rasenshuriken explodes into a torrent of wind that cuts them at a cellular level. At first, Naruto uses it like a blunt object that he forces into opponents, causing him to receive the same level of damage as they do, thus preventing him from using the technique until he fully masters it. After learning Sage Mode, he becomes able to throw it, preventing harm to himself and at the same time increasing its speed and cutting power. Fifteen months later, he is capable of using the Rasenshuriken as a blunt object again in base form, and doesn't suffer the after-effects of using it thanks to his hard training. *'Collaboration Ninjutsu': Naruto can collaborate with others to perform collaboration techniques, such as creating the Typhoon Water Vortex Technique with Yamato. Jiraiya also taught Naruto collaboration techniques, combining his wind affinity with the affinities of summoned toads for a single stronger technique. Working together with Gamakichi and Gamatatsu, he can use techniques like the Wind Release: Toad Gun and Wind Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet. Even before his formal training, Naruto could perform collaboration techniques with Gamabunta, such as the Combination Transformation and the Fire Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet. Alongside Sasuke, he can perform the Scorch Release: Halo Hurricane Jet Black Arrow Style Zero and perform a team attack with most of the members of Konoha 11. *'Fūinjutsu Practitioner': Naruto's skills with fūinjutsu have not been explored greatly, but he knew how to use the seal's key after receiving Gerotora, and later resealed Kurama after he separated a majority of chakra from the fox. *'Shurikenjutsu Expert': Naruto is highly skilled in shurikenjutsu, allowing him to throw various shuriken and kunai with proficient accuracy at certain targets. Following his training with Jiraiya, Naruto later also employed scroll-sealing weapons and cloak-and-dagger tactics like keeping a spring-loaded kunai up his sleeve for quick access. Even when he was young, he could combine his shadow clones with shurikenjutsu to unleash a massive barrage of weapons at the enemy. Taijutsu Expert: While a short-range fighter by nature, Naruto's taijutsu was not that skillful or organized, making this up with unpredictable attacks to throw off guard specialist such as Kiba Inuzuka and Neji Hyūga. By Naruto Shippuden, Naruto had significantly improved his taijutsu skills under Jiraiya's tutelage, being able to hold his own against skilled users such as Pain's Deva Path, Karui and Omoi simultaneously, and even fend off one of the Ten-Tails' mini-clones. Naruto's prefers fighting in unison with his shadow clones, creating techniques such as the Naruto Uzumaki Combo and its stronger variants. In order to overcome his opponents in strength or speed, he utilizes either Kurama's chakra, or Sage Mode and Frog Kata, or even Kurama Chakra Mode in Naruto Shippuden and the crossover series. On his own, Naruto is maneuverable enough in a fight to approach and briefly spar with skilled unarmed practitioners. *'Enhanced Strength': Naruto has shown a high level of raw strength, enough to perform many physical feats in his base form before resorting to his more his enhanced forms, among which are shattering stone and lifting objects about his size, even turning them into makeshift weapons, break a palm tree with a single hand, and even throwing individuals bigger than him like he did with Torafuzar and Muro, even surprising several veteran combatants by his strength. *'Enhanced Speed and Reflexes': Naruto possesses great speed and reflexes, being able to dodge swift and incoming attacks, close distant gaps in the seen naked eye, and strike quickly before his opponent had a chance to counterattack. His speed was noted when he managed to save Sakura from Sasuke's poison kunai attack and only gained a small scratch on his cheek (though still took in the effects of the poison). *'Immense Durability': Naruto is very resilient to pain and injury, capable of taking series of brutal pummeling from numerous powerful adversaries without any lasting injuries and continuing the fight without ever backing down. From all of his experiences since his career as a shinobi, Naruto has never been seriously injured or crippled, even when he was hospitalized in case of serious injury. Additionally, Naruto has even shown several times in the crossover series to survive impacts from free-falls at extreme heights and withstand atmospheric entry unharmed. *'Immense Life-Force and Endurance': Due to his Uzumaki lineage, Naruto possesses a powerful life-force and physical energy, giving him an extreme longevity, stamina, and vitality. His lineage is part of the reason why he could synchronize with Kurama's chakra. Part of his chakra prowess and physical energy stems from being a reincarnation of his ancestor, Asura. Accelerated Healing: Naruto is also known for his greatly accelerated healing, which allows him to heal his wounds quickly without medical treatment. Naruto's healing ability was further heightened after receiving a prosthetic forearm made from Hashirama's cells. Tactical Learner: While headstrong and often acting without thinking to ultimately come off as somewhat dense, Naruto's years as a prankster acquired a cunning imagination that is useful in battle. He is a remarkable tactile learner, able to learn better through executing a task rather than theorizing about it. Naruto's most famous skill lies in his ability to deceive his opponents. He could make effective uses of even the most simple techniques to trick the deadliest of opponents. Once they see him in action, even the likes of the Second Hokage revise their thoughts about his intellect. Naruto can formulate multi-step plans and even backup plans in the thick of battle. His strategies typically involve shadow clones: he may direct his opponent's attentions towards one of his clones to disguise his own movements; he may transform them into objects or other individuals for surprise attacks; he may make himself seem predictable by creating a pattern, just to throw them off by breaking it. One example is him attacking enemies head along with shadow clones while having one clone stay at a safe distance to make the enemy believe the clone was really Naruto. Naruto is rather observant, able to notice details others may overlook and subsequently take advantage of it. Even when given new information, he can act quickly. Although Naruto instinctively knows the mechanics behind techniques he uses, he still gets easily confused if someone verbally explains the mechanics. Advanced Growth Rate: According to several powerful shinobi, including the legendary Sannin, Kakashi Hatake, and the five Kage, Naruto's most recent ability is his growth rate. Though he showed poor performance in the Ninja Academy as a kid, Naruto pushed through this stumbling block as a late bloomer through sheer willpower and perseverance at a young age. Though his ninja career, Naruto has improved greatly and has master many high-level and dangerous techniques through sheer will and heart in his effort to become Hokage. He was also able to grasp the nature of how to control his tailed beast within him during his training with Killer B and Gyūki. With the power given to him by his future son, Naruto is bestowed the innate ability to instinctively grasp the nature of chakra and comprehend all universal things. With this ability, he was able to quickly master the new powers that came subsequent to his meeting with his future son. Indomitable Will: Naruto possesses a strong force of will. He was able to resist Kurama's control over him during his chakra cloak for a short period of time before completely mastering his tailed beast. Following his training with Jiraiya, he learned how to avoid falling prey to genjutsu and how to dispel it quickly, despite him not learning the art. Spiritual Awareness: Naruto has the ability to see ghosts and spirits, and sense their presence, even when far away. Senjutsu Master: Naruto is greatly skilled in senjutsu during his training in Mount Myōboku, able to harness natural energy for many purposes, mostly to utilize Sage Mode. *'Sage Mode': After his master, Jiraiya was killed by Pain, Naruto went to Mount Myōboku to train in Sage Mode. Unlike his master, Naruto has perfected Sage Mode and has mastered its' full powers, eventually achieving Perfect Sage Mode. In Perfect Sage Mode, Naruto has orange pigmentations around their eyes with a yellow toad-like irises. His mastery of Sage Mode surpasses both his master and his father, being able to quickly enter this mode in perfect balance unlike Jiraiya, and likewise maintain and use it for long durations unlike Minato. He has, recently, shown the ability to enter Sage Mode in a very short time frame. **'Sensory Perception': In Sage Mode, Naruto is able to sense chakra and detect their presence, even from far away. With this skill, he can better react against high-speed opponents like the Third Raikage, able to dodge his attack and effectively counter. **'Enhanced Strength': Naruto's strength has increased greatly, that enabled him to break one of Pain's Six Paths in one blow before it could reach Tsunade, and throw a massive rhino in the air with just his bare hands. He can even break through steel wall with a single punch. He was also able to throw gigantic creatures like Kurama by grabbing its tail and slam it down with little effort. **'Enhanced Speed and Reflexes': Naruto's speed has increased where he was able to dodge the Third Raikage's powerful attacks, despite the latter's immense speed and land a Rasengan to the scar on his right pectoral after finding the latter's weak-spot. **'Enhanced Durability': Naruto's durability has increased where he was able to survive falls from great heights unharmed, as well as taking more punishment without sustaining serious injury. **'Enhanced Chakra Power': When unleashing Sage Mode, Naruto's chakra energy has vastly increased to new levels. **'Enhanced Ninjutsu': Naruto's ninjutsu arsenal has not only increased greatly, but also gained several new techniques for both destructive power, and tactical diversions. **'Increased Sage Mode Duration': During all attempts at fusion, Kurama rejected Fukasaku, a threat to its power, leaving Naruto with no way to enter Sage Mode. Naruto found a away to use shadow clones as a workaround. While he fights, the clones gather natural energy for him and then, when he is in need, he has them disperse, transferring their natural energy to him. Although this lets him enter a perfect Sage Mode that Jiraiya was never able to, this method limits the maximum number of shadow clones that he can create to five for as long as the clones are gathering natural energy, as anything more would interfere with their focus. To make sure he has enough shadow clones for use in battle, Naruto has only two shadow clones gather senjutsu chakra, allowing him to enter Sage Mode a total of three times. **'Frog Kata': A fighting style used in Sage Mode, which uses nature energy around the wielder to enhance the range and the potency of one's attacks. Vast Chakra Power: Naturally, Naruto alone possesses a vast, massive amount of chakra energy, which is estimated to be at least four times greater than Kakashi's. Like his mother, Naruto's chakra is "special", which was part of the reason why he was able to become Kurama's jinchūriki. Karin described his chakra quality to be "bright and warm". His chakra levels also became so high and potent that he could share it with the entire Shinobi Alliance, and be felt by others from countries away. Even Hashirama compared the volume Naruto had shared with the entire Alliance army to be near equal to his own. Combined with his already massive chakra reserves, being the jinchūriki of Kurama's Yang half gives Naruto's reverses a hundred times greater than Kakashi's. Due to being Kurama's jinchūriki his entire life and inheriting his mother's special chakra, Naruto's chakra was more effectively mixed with the fox's. Because of this, Naruto can perform very chakra-taxing techniques in quick succession without feeling fatigued. Later, Naruto gained some of the other tailed beasts' chakra, which increased his chakra strength and reserves even further. His chakra color is orange-yellow. *'Unique Chakra Control': Early in his shinobi career, he had very little chakra control, causing him to waste more chakra than necessary, but his natural reserves made up for this flaw. Even when Orochimaru used the Five Elements Seal on Naruto, further disrupting his already poor chakra control, it had little to no noticeable affect on Naruto's chakra reserves other than his ability to access Kurama's power when angered. Over time, once this issue was pointed out to him, Naruto learned greater chakra control, allowing him to not waste chakra unnecessarily. Naruto's improved chakra control allowed him to balance his chakra with natural energy, leading him to learn Sage Mode. Later, when taught the principles of transferring chakra like a tailed beast, Naruto was able to share his chakra with the entire Shinobi Alliance by matching his chakra with everyone around with a simple touch. Jinchūriki Powers Kurama Chakra Mode: Instead of the tailed beast cloaks that jinchūriki use, Naruto uses a new power called "Kurama Chakra Mode" and has gained complete mastery of this form during his training to master the Nine-Tails on Island Turtle. Using this mode, Naruto gains an orange-yellow chakra shroud with six magatama markings and two thick lines around the neck, two distinctive pieces of hair-like horns resembling the Sage of the Six Paths' silhouette, and a single dot with a partial circle around it, opening at the top and six lines stretching out from it; two of which spread down his legs and the other two wrapping around his waist that connect behind him next to a circle on the center of his back. Naruto's eyes become red-orange and his shroud releases chakra like flickering flames. *'Power Augmentation': As with all jinchūriki transformations, the Kurama Chakra Mode gives Naruto an increase in strength, speed, power, and defense, making him almost completely powerful enough to fight on par with many Kage-level shinobi in their base forms. **'High-Speed Combat': Naruto's new speed is so great that Killer B mistaken it with the Body Flicker Technique when he attacked Kisame Hoshigaki. He could even surpass the speed of the fully charged Fourth Raikage, as well as blitz the extremely fast Third Raikage before the latter could react. His increased speed even allows him to compress most of his chakra to enhanced his newfound speed prowess, allowing him to enter high-speed combat. This allows him to move at speeds so great, it can create multiple after-images to confuses his opponents and wait for a chance to strike, just like the special ability of Ichigo's Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu. **'Enhanced Strength': Naruto's strength has greatly increased to where he becomes strong enough to push a fully formed Tailed Beast Ball through a multiple layered barrier with just one arm, neutralize several White Zetsu clones with a single kick, and, in collaboration with B in his full Eight-Tails form, knock down the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path with an powerful uppercut. He could even take on five tailed beasts at the same time (albeit he was assisted by Killer B, Kakashi, and Guy). Following his seventeen months of great improvement, Naruto could now transfer all of the power of this transformation into a single part of his body for greater strength, increasing the power of his punches for more damage. **'Enhanced Durability': His increased durability is now high enough to withstand extreme heat, steam-powered physical attacks and powerful Magic spells with only minor injuries, and to endure the Ten-Tails' Tenpenchii, albeit losing his shroud in the process. During his fight with Jackal, he withstood numerous explosions from the Nine Demon Gates member with no injury shown, as evidented that the shroud protects him from blowing his body up even if he'd touched the Demon's Curse power. **'Enhanced Chakra Power': In this form, his vast amounts of chakra energy has increased beyond the levels of ordinary jinchūriki in the chakra cloak forms. His chakra is so "heavy" and "thick" that it can suffocate anyone with weak chakra, spiritual or chi energy in the area vicinity. His chakra color is now bright yellow-orange. **'Enhanced Chakra Mode Duration': During the Fourth Great Ninja War, Naruto was able to maintain this form ever since his training from Island Turtle, all the way to his battle with Tobi and his new Six Paths of Pain. Due to his large amounts of chakra energy, his compressed power allows him to maintain this form for very long periods of time. **'Enhanced Ninjutsu': While in this form, Naruto's ninjutsu capabilities are greatly enhanced and even gain new techniques. He is still able to use his shadow clones and uses the same strategies with them. His Rasengan however, has been greatly enhanced to the point where he can use his chakra arms to create it and any of its' enhanced variants without shadow clones, as well as increasing the damage twice it's original power. He can use his own hand in conjunction with a chakra arm to accomplish the shape transformation of the Rasengan, and multiple chakra arms to accomplish the shape and nature transformation of the Rasenshuriken, which he can throw while in this mode. Once the Rasengan-variants are formed, Naruto can then use the chakra arms to deliver them across long distances or, in the case of Rasenshuriken, guide them to their target. Initially, Naruto tried to create a technique related to the Tailed Beast Ball: the Tailed Beast Rasengan. However, he later developed a more effective version of this technique: the Super Mini-Tailed Beast Ball, a miniature Tailed Beast Ball that he is able to control with the help of a shadow clone and still carries the technique's destructive power. *'Enhanced Healing': Naruto's accelerated healing ability has been greatly enhanced to the point where he can heal wounds without weaving signs and regain small portions of his chakra shroud with only a medium amount of his own chakra. *'Negative Emotion Sensing': A unique ability Kurama uses to sense negative emotions such as hatred and killing intent of any individual around it. Even enemies who hide their chakra from sensory-type ninja can be detected based on their emotions. *'Tailed Beast Chakra Arms': Naruto is able to use chakra arms while in Kurama Chakra Mode. Like other jinchūriki, he can use the arms to improve his dexterity and maneuverability, granting him increased means of interacting with his environment and opponents. Naruto can even use these arms as substitutes for his shadow clones in his creation of various Rasengan-variants. Kurama Link Mode: Realizing its own respect for Naruto after all he had endured in his life and the type of person he has become, Kurama decided to accept his friendship. With this new unity, Kurama freely gives Naruto its chakra. By synchronizing his heart with Kurama's, Naruto is able to enter the complete version of Kurama Chakra Mode, referred to as "Kurama Link Mode". His chakra shroud parts down the middle and opens up into a full-length, long-sleeved haori with ragged endings, revealing a black undergarment with three magatama on each side of his high collar. The shroud's numerous circle and line patterns become complete, black circles and the whisker-like markings on his face become thicker. ]] *'Enhanced Strength': Naruto's powerful strength has been greatly enhanced, up to the point where he was able to deflect five Tailed Beast Bombs by simply moving past them. He was strong enough in this mode to take on five tailed beasts at the same time and later fight against the Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique (albeit with some difficulty due to the jutsu's effects to drain his Tailed Beast chakra). He also grabbed one of Madara's Susanno-clad swords and snapped it it in two. *'Enhanced Speed': Naruto's high speed movements have been greatly enhanced, as he was fast enough to move across the battlefield in the blink of an eye just in time to rescue both Might Guy and Kakashi Hatake. He was fast enough to dodge multiple Thorns launched by Mard with light-fast speed and agility alone, enough to confuse the Demon for Ichigo and Natsu to land a strike. *'Enhanced Durability': In this form, Naruto's durability has been greatly enhanced as well: during his first fight with Mard Geer Tartaros, Naruto withstood the full force of Mard's Thorn Curse and only suffered minor brusies and cuts, eventually earning praise from the latter for such a worthy feat to withstand so many thorns; in his first fight against Madara, he took the full brunt of his Yasaka Magatama, and suffered minor damage from the attack. *'Enhanced Chakra Power': Naruto's already vast chakra energy has been greatly increased. Additionally, he can transfer his and Kurama's chakra to others, granting them Version 1-like chakra shrouds that greatly increase the power of their techniques: Hinata Hyūga, for example, was able to deflect one of the Ten-Tails' tails to the opposite side of the battlefield with a single Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm. Kakashi estimated the transfer to be even greater than when Kurama performed it with him, which increased his Kamui three-fold. Naruto can remotely control each individual shroud, such as expanding their size or forming tails for his allies to deflect incoming projectiles or natural disasters. Despite Kurama's contributions, the chakra produced more closely resembles Naruto's than the fox's as noted by C. *'Enhanced Kurama Mode Duration': Naruto initially couldn't maintain Tailed Beast Mode indefinitely because he and Kurama have not yet formed a perfect bond. At first they could only last for five minutes, but by the time of the Ten-Tails' revival, they extended the time to eight minutes. He later maintains this mode for an unspecified time limit during his subsequent transformations. *'Enhanced Negative Emotion Sensing': The negative emotion sensing of Naruto's new chakra cloak has been greatly enhanced to the point where he can even sense people with negative emotions from far away distances. *'Kurama Sage Mode': Naruto's Kurama Chakra Mode can also be combined with Sage Mode to greatly enhance his abilities by adding senjutsu chakra to his attacks, giving him a further increase in speed, strength, durability, ninjutsu and taijutsu. With this, Naruto was also able to create a senjutsu-enhanced Tailed Beast Ball, as well as add senjutsu chakra to Minato's Rasengan when he used his Tailed Beast Mode. The eye markings of Sage Mode also reflect on Kurama's tailed beast cloak as well. He gains facial markings on his cheeks that resembles Bagua trigrams, specifically the ☰ trigram. *'Tailed Beast Mode': Like other jinchūriki, Naruto is able to form full-scale replicas of their tailed beast. However, instead of the flesh-and-blood constructs the other jinchūriki become, his Tailed Beast mode is more chakra-based. His shroud's chakra enlarges into a translucent recreation of Kurama's overall golden form, which markings similar to those present on their bodies. Kurama is able to control and speak through the construct without taking over his body. As opposed to the normal nature of the chakra, it no longer burns those who touch it, which enables others to enter the construct's body when allowed by the jinchūriki. It now heals and reinvigorates those who enter it, as demonstrated with Guy and Kakashi during their fights against the Ten-Tails and Obito respectively. It is also translucent, as Naruto can be seen inside the replica's head for the duration of the transformation, the markings on their backs trailing off into a pattern resembling a skeletal structure. Even in this form, Naruto is able to gain the usual advantages of this mode, such as the ability to create powerful shockwaves and the signature Tailed Beast Ball, as well as learning his new finishing move, the Tailed Beast Planetary Rasenshuriken. A single tail in this form can completely overpower Madara Uchiha's senjutsu-enhanced humanoid Susanoo, smash it to the ground and pin it without any trouble. As shown with Naruto, he can even use the tails of this form as chakra arms to interact with other large targets. Naruto can also use partial transformations of Kurama at any time such as his hands and claws, tails, or mouth. At first, Naruto could only maintain this form for about eight minutes, but later extended the time during his fifteen months of training to improve their powers. Fifteen months later, Naruto has eventually learned how to separate Kurama from his body (while both are in Tailed Beast Mode) and allowing the two to fight independently. Tailed Beast Control: Six Paths Senjutsu Six Paths Sage Mode: Since receiving the Six Paths Chakra from both Future Boruto, he is able to enter Sage Mode without manifesting the orange pigmentation around his eyes - though the pupils still take on a cross-like shape - that further enhances his abilities. He can take his transformation a step further by donning a new chakra cloak similar to that of the Sage Kurama Link Mode, much like his future son's transformation. The chakra forms into a light-colored coat with a dark-colored "bodysuit" underneath that covers his torso, reaches down his arms to the knuckles, and down his legs, stopping just above his sandals which also change color. It also has a light-colored circle where his seal was placed, as well as golden magatama markings around his collar. The coat has the typical markings of the Six Paths Senjutsu: a Rinnegan above nine magatama, on its back. In addition, his skin does not glow like his previous transformations. *'Enhanced Strength': His strength is greatly enhanced as he is capable of overpowering a Muro-infused Tahno twice, as well as crush several of his strongest techniques with little effort. *'Enhanced Speed': His speed is immensely increased to the point where he can evade Tahno's Truth-Seeking Balls and outright blitz him while catching him completely off-guard. *'Enhanced Durability': His durability is also increased in this form, as he took no damage from Tahno's enhanced Golden Wheel Reincarnation Explosion with no damage at all. *'Enhanced Chakra Power': In this form, Naruto's vast chakra has increased beyond levels, matching his might to a Muro-infused Tahno, overwhelm a Rinnegan-wielding Madara in a considerable amount of time, and contend with an Etherious-enhanced Mard Geer alone, despite being aided by Ichigo, Natsu, Edward, Sasuke, Hitsugaya, Gray and Alphonse during their final battle. He can transfer his power to several powerful individuals, thus restoring their Chakra, Reiryoku, Magic or Chi energy to normal levels. *'Flight': In this form, Naruto is now capable of flight by using chakra. His clones are also capable of flight when in this form. *'Enhanced Ninjutsu': Via Six Paths Senjutsu in this form, Naruto can utilize all five elemental nature transformations, along with Yin-Yang Style. He can make perfect use of the latter to revitalize life-forces and heal whomever he comes in contact with, which allowed him to restore even missing organs, even automail limbs without any trouble. Due to the chakra given to him by the tailed beasts, Naruto can also use the Magnet Release, Lava Release, and Boil Release kekkei genkai from Shukaku, Son Gokū, and Kokuō, respectively. *'Tailed Beast Abilities': The portions of chakra that Naruto received from the other eight tailed beasts allow him to not only console with them, but also to utilize their unique skills to produce various powerful techniques, despite not truly being sealed within him. Naruto can access Shukaku's Magnet Release, along with its natural curse seal formula and the ability to manifest and control sand, Matatabi's blue Fire Release, Isobu's Water Release, Son Gokū's Lava Release, Kokuō's Boil Release, Saiken's caustic capabilities, and Gyūki's ink creation. With the aid of shadow clones, Naruto can use all of these abilities at once. *'Enhanced Six Paths Sage Mode Duration': As opposed to his normal Sage Mode, Naruto can access this mode instantly and maintain it for a much longer period of time with no visible exhaustion afterwards. *'Enhanced Tailed Beast Mode': Naruto can still access his Tailed Beast Mode chakra replica of Kurama and even increase its size and power. Naruto's enhanced Tailed Beast Mode can also levitate, and with Kurama's aid, gather huge amounts of natural energy. Truth-Seeking Ball: While in his Six Paths Sage Mode, Naruto manifested the Truth-Seeking Ball behind his back, which are composed of the five basic nature transformations, Yin-Yang Release, and Six Paths Sage Chakra, and can negate ninjutsu. He can also perform various tasks with them, such as molding them into battle staves and platforms or firing them as speeding projectiles. While unable to create more than nine of these balls, nor can his shadow clones replicate these balls themselves, Naruto is able to pass the balls onto any of his clones. This gives him a tactical advantage of hiding his original self amongst his clones. Equipment Fūma Shuriken: Hidden Kunai Mechanism: Shadow Clone Summoning Scroll: Relationships Family *Ashura Ōtsutsuki (Ancestor; Deceased) *Minato Namikaze (Father; Deceased) *Kushina Uzumaki (Mother; Deceased) *Jiraiya (Godfather; Deceased) Friends/Allies *Kurama (Tailed Beast partner and best friend) *Team Warriors **Sasuke Uchiha (Childhood best friend and arch-rival, close as brothers) **Chūnin Hinata Hyūga (Childhood best friend and classmate, also love interest) **Jōnin Sakura Haruno (Childhood best friend and classmate, also former love interest) **Ichigo Kurosaki (Dimensional counterpart, best friend and rival; close as brothers) **Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya **Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki **3rd Seat Karin Kurosaki **Natsu Dragneel (Dimensional counterpart, best friend and rival; close as brothers) ***Happy **Gray Fullbuster **Lucy Heartfilia **Juvia Lockser **S-Class Mage Erza Scarlet **Wendy Marvell ***Carla **Major Edward Elric (Dimensional counterpart and best friend; close as brothers) **Alphonse Elric **Princess May Chang ***Xiao-Mei **Jōnin Kakashi Hatake (Sensei and father figure) **Captain Byakuya Kuchiki **S-Class Mage Jellal Fernandes **Meredy **Colonel Roy Mustang **Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye **Major Alex Louis Armstrong **Konoha 11 ***Sai (Close friend and teammate) ***Jōnin Shikamaru Nara (Childhood best friend and classmate) ***Chūnin Ino Yamanaka ***Chūnin Chōji Akimichi (Childhood best friend and classmate) ***Chūnin Kiba Inuzuka (Childhood close friend and classmate; friendly rival) ****Akamaru ***Chūnin Shino Aburame ***Chūnin Rock Lee (Close friend and friendly rival) ***Chūnin Tenten **Team Karakura ***Lieutenant Renji Abarai ***Lieutenant Momo Hinamori ***Uryū Ishida ***Orihime Inoue ***Yasutora Sado **Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto **3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame **5th Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa **Fairy Tail ***Gajeel Redfox ****Panther Lily ***Levy McGarden ***S-Class Mage Mirajane Strauss ***Elfman Strauss ***Lisanna Strauss ***Romeo Conbolt **Twin Dragons of Sabertooth ***Guild Master Sting Eucliffe (Friendly rival) ****Lector ***Rogue Cheney ****Frosch **Yukino Agria **Kagura Mikazuchi **Winry Rockbell **Prince Ling Yao ***2nd Homunculus Greed **Lan Fan *Neji Hyūga (Close friend and friendly rival; Deceased) *Yamato (Team captain) *Might Guy *Team Ebisu **Konohamaru Sarutobi (Best friend and protégé; younger brother figure) *Hanabi Hyūga *Teuchi (Surrogate father) **Ayame (Surrogate older sister) *The Fifth Hokage: Tsunade (Grandmother figure and old rival) **Shizune *The First Hokage: Hashirama Senju *The Second Hokage: Tobirama Senju *The Third Hokage: Hiruzen Sarutobi *The Sand Siblings **Fifth Kazekage: Gaara (Best friend, friendly rival, and fellow jinchūriki) ***Shukaku **Temari **Kankurō *Killer B (Tailed Beast mentor and partner-in-combat) **Gyūki *The Fourth Raikage: A *The Fifth Mizukage: Mei Termuī *The Third Tsuchikage: Ōnoki *Mifune *The Tailed Beasts *Itachi Uchiha (Former enemy) *Nagato (Former enemy) *Konan (Former enemy) *Obito Uchiha (Former enemy) Rivals *Sasuke Uchiha (Arch-rival) *Kiba Inuzuka (Friendly rival) *Rock Lee (Friendly rival) *Tsunade (Old rival) *Gaara (Friendly rival) *Jackal (Rival-in-strength) Enemies *Tartaros **Mard Geer Tartaros **Nine Demon Gates ***Silver Fullbuster ***Jackal (Rival-in-strength) ***Tempester ***Torafuzar **Kenshi Uchiha *Unified Axis **Madara Uchiha (New arch-enemy) **The Akatsuki ***Obito Uchiha (formerly) ***Nagato (formerly) ***Konan (formerly) ***Itachi Uchiha (formerly) ***Kisame Hoshigaki ***Deidara ***Sasori ***Hidan ***Kakuzu **Orochimaru (Old arch-enemy) ***Kabuto Yakushi **Zabuza Momochi ***Haku *Former Kage **Second Tsuchikage: Mū **Fourth Kazekage: Rasa **Second Mizukage: Gengetsu Hōzuki **Third Raikage: A *Black Lotus **Tahno Ōtsutsuki *The West Fangs Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Jinchūriki Category:Genin Category:Konohagakure Shinobi Category:Uzumaki Clan Category:Team Kakashi Category:Konoha 11 Category:Mount Myōboku Category:Shinobi Union Category:Legendary Shinobi Category:Unified Army Category:Naruto Shippuden Characters Category:Primary Characters Category:Leaders/Commanders Category:God-Level Combatants Category:Team Warriors Category:Top 120 Strongest Characters